todo empezo por un chiste!
by kotydecullen
Summary: despues de amanecer!nessie esme carlisle y jacob se fueron de caza,emmett cuenta un chiste y luego empieza los problemas..chistes malos,chistes machistas y feministas y de rubias..pesimo sumary entren!


Esto no me pertenese,los personajes son de E.M.

p.o.v Emmett.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala!! Y yo acá en mi habitación escribiendo unos chistes…

Termine!-exclame feliz cundo termine de escribir!

Baje a velocidad vampirica a la sala me senté en el sillón que era para uno solo.

Alice y Jasper estaban en la escalera hablando muy bajo, bella y Edward se daban besos y Carlisle ,nessie y Jacob se habían ido a cazar.

Rose estaba mirando una revista de moda en un sillón individual, todavía estaba enojada porque le quieze hacer mas Cool! A su remera favorita y le hice unos cuantos cortes..y se enojo un poquito…

Mmm...,,-carraspee para q salgan de su burbuja.

No me hicieron caso.

Su atención por favor!-pedí.

Nada ..me enoje.

PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO Y PRESTARME ATENCION-grite, todos me miraron mal!

Bueno gracias-dije con sarcasmo.

Emmett no molestes-me dijo Alice.

Dale Emmett que quieres?-me dijo Jasper.

OK , les voy a contar unos chistes para que se levante el humor en esta ksa.

Que le dice un fideo a otro fideo?-le pregunte.

…. Nada ….nada

Oye mi cuerpo pide salsa-le dije ,me reí mal.

Jajá jajá un fideo salsa entienden fideo con salsa??

Nada , todos negaban con la cabeza,

Porque una mujer decide hacer un puzzle en 6 meses?

Edward reia ligeramente , alice me miraba mal.

Porque en la caja decia de dos a tres años-dije soltando una carcajada.

Edward y Jasper tenían una sonrisa ,pero las chicas…si las miradas matasen..

Creo que no les gusto-murmure.

¿Cómo se sabe cuando una mujer dirá algo inteligente?-le pregunte.

Ninguno decía nada ya que bella miraba mal a Edward y Alice a Jasper ,rose me miraba fijamente.

Porque comienza la frase diciendo: Escuché a un hombre decir...-dije.

En eso Jasper y Edward se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte ,pero pararon a ver que las chicas gruñían.

Hay pero que humor!-exclámeme gane unas miradas gracias a eso.

Que hace una mujer fuera de la cocina?-me pregunto Jasper.

mm..-estaba pensando.

Turismo-me respondió.

Los chicos nos empezamos a reír.

Guerra quieren-exclamo rose.

Guerra tendrán-dijeron bella y Alice al unísono.

Chicas saben porque el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre??-pregunto rose.

-dijeron estas.

Porque entre animales se entienden-dijo ella y se empezaron a reír.

No ¡!chicas escuchen este-exclamo bella.

En que se parecen los hombres a un chicle?-pregunto bella.

Nose-exclamo rose.

Mas los pisoteas y mas se te pegan-dijo ella sonriendo.

Jajaja –se reían ellas.

Chicos a ver si saben ¿ en que se parece una mujer aun cassette?-dijo Edward.

en que si se acaba de un lado le das vuelta por el otro !!-

empezamos a reir ¡!las chicas nos miraban mal.

Chicas dijo la pixie Como vuelves loco a un hombre en la cama?-pregunto alice.

mmm....haber!-decía bella.

... Escondiéndole el control remoto-dijo Alice.

Estallaron en carcajadas esto se nos esta yendo de las manos-pensé.

Que es lo último que se oyo en el Titanic?-pregunto Jasper.

-!!!NO LE DEJES EL TIMON A ELLA ¡¡¡ riéndose.

Me contagio la risa, mejor digo me mando olas de risa.

Y empezamos a reír.

En que se parecen los hombres a los caracoles?-pregunto rose.

Las chicas se reian.

En que tienen cuernos, babean y encima se arrastran. Y por si fuera poco, creen que la casa es suya.-las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

Ah no esto no se queda asi!

¿En qué se parecen un filósofo y una rubia?... en que al filósofo le pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza y a la rubia muchas cabezas por la cosa.

Mmm... Emmett creo que ya esta-me decía Jasper.

No no espera a oír este!

Qué es lo primero que hace una rubia a la mañana?... vuelve a su casa.

Emmett McCartney Cullen-dijo una Rosalie furiosa-tienes 10 segundos para salir a correr.

Mi mente me gritaba.

CORRE,CORRE,CORRE,CORRE

YA!!!!!!.grito furiosa

Sali corriendo de ahí seguido de Rosalie.

Mientras en la casa escuche un que paso-de parte de esme.

Los demas se reian.

**bueno que les parecio??**

**A mi no me gusto pero ya lo subi a si que espero criticas!!**

**Un beso.!!**


End file.
